From its roots in the self-help movement, addiction counseling has evolved into a skilled profession. Standardized skills and criteria by which counselors are measured for credentialing now exist. However, the techniques and training methods used to increase the counselors' skills, knowledge, and attitudes have been inconsistent. This is apparent throughout all levels of professional development, especially in preparing counselors to become clinical supervisors. For this Phase II application, Danya will outline plans to develop the Clinical Supervision Training Program (CSTP) to address the need for more consistent techniques and training methods for clinical supervisors. Danya hopes that this program will meet that need and become the national standard for clinical supervision training in addiction treatment counseling. Other objectives of the program are to increase clinical supervision skills and knowledge among senior clinical addiction treatment staff; provide a mechanism for participants to qualify for Certified Clinical Supervisor (CCS) credentialing established by the International Certification and Reciprocity Consortium (ICRC) and obtain addiction counselor continuing education units; increase learning, skills acquisition, and adoption of new knowledge regarding clinical supervision using the three primary learning styles (visual, auditory, and kinesthetic); and increase opportunities for professional mentorship, clinical competency, and professional growth. In Phase I of this project, Danya developed, produced, and evaluated a 20-module clinical supervision training curriculum. A Trainer's Guide, Participant's Guide, and PowerPoint slide presentation was created for 19 of 20 modules. The 20th module was programmed to be completed independently by course participants in an online format. A course Web site and participant discussion forum were developed to support the online module. For Phase II, Danya proposes to accomplish the following tasks: (1) transform all content into professionally developed commercial products; (2) program the remainder of online training modules; (3) further develop the Web site with the discussion forum; (4) develop a Web-based, computer-simulated interactive training tool; (5) develop a train-the-trainer curriculum; (6) convene an Expert Advisory Panel review of products; and (7) conduct evaluations of the train-the-trainer event, interactive training tool, and the 5-day training curriculum. From its roots in the self-help movement, addiction counseling has evolved into a skilled profession. Standardized skills and criteria by which counselors are measured for credentialing now exist. However, the techniques and training methods used to increase the counselors' skills, knowledge, and attitudes have been inconsistent. This is apparent throughout all levels of professional development, especially in preparing counselors to become clinical supervisors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]